lost animal of the Chinese zodiac
by shade sakura knight
Summary: hi everyone my character is in here and i hope you read my story please give me advice and i hope you guys like it please no flaming


**please people no flaming this is a project for my teacher to write a story and yeah so i need advice and i will update soon okay!**

Himeno's P.O.V

I tried so hard to be alone to put all my past memories behind me . . . . .but no it wasn't enough for akito the head of the sohma family. He just had to track me down ,I don't even know why he wanted me of all times now? I'm just a left out animal of the zodiac curse ,why would they want me ?my real family even left me thinking I was a disgrace . Am I really all that different ,as I pack my things in a box and bags moving into my brother shigure's house as a small tear rolls down my cheek as I finish packing and start to cry .  
"why . . . .-said in a whisper-WHY!" I screamed out more tears falling down my cheek I don't want to leave my new family behind . The only family that really cared , the friends I've held dearly to my soul and the people around my neighborhood that were always so bubbly and happy. Yet I can't stand up for myself with akito he's the only person who can really control my life ,my ultimate fear was always and will always be him.  
As a car pulls up to the house I walk out to see my cousin hatori as he looks at me and smiles . I walk up to him and hug him whispering into his ear "I missed you hatori-nii-san" as we let go of each other , while he helps my with my belonging's.  
We are now in his car leaving my old town as hatori says" you've grown so much since the last time I saw you" . as I noticed how much I changed my ice blue eyes that shone in the light that made it even more clear like able to see right through it completely white , my layered past the shoulder length hair that was hazel yet honey blond natural highlights , rosy red cheeks and lips and pure white skin, and my beautiful bottle shape figure ,I wore a white dress that stopped near the mid thigh and a white bow with a black strawberry on the middle and black gunner boots. As I smiled at my handsome cousin , the car had stopped and I stepped out of the car looking at my older brothers house taking out my luggage and boxes as knock I on the door . Whispering to myself "I'm so nervous" as the door slightly opens to see a brunette girl and my adorable little cousin kisa .  
While the brunette says "shigure there's a pretty girl outside with hatori-san ?" she said behind the door as another handsome man with raven hair came out and said "thank you tohru" as he stares at me for the longest time and I jump on him as we hug each other that seemed to be bone crushing as I start to cry and say "I missed you so much nii-san" as I let him go and meet eye to eye having the brightest smile plastered on my face as 4 boys come out a blond haired boy ,an orange haired boy, a boy with purple hair , and last a boy with white hair on the top and the bottom layered black. All 4 of the boys eyes grew wide as they all yell out simultaneously "HIMENO!" as I smile at them as they hug me.  
As I fall down and under all the weight I turned into my zodiac form and said "I don't know if I should yell at you guys or just bite you !" as a giant liger formed out of a huge pile of smoke. Then they ran in back of shigure and hid. As kisa ran next to me and hugged me in my liger form as I liked her cheek and gave out a smile. we waited for me to transform back into a human 10 minutes passed and I transformed back into my human form as they all blushed even shigure as I yelled at them to leave as I got dressed. I came back out completely dressed and said " you guys might be complete idiots but I'm glad to say I missed you all !"as a boy with sandy brown hair ran straight into me bringing me into a tight yet loving hug as a stroke his hair saying "I missed you so much hero! I missed all of you! I missed my purple headed cousin yuki! I missed my multicolored haired cousin haru! I missed my blonde adorable cousin momiji! I missed my red headed cousin kyo ! I missed my little adorable kisa-chan! I missed my idiotic perverted brother shigure! And I missed everyone else!" as tears slowly roll down my cheeks yet again as they all smiled at me and hug me yet again. As they helped bring my things up to my room.

**hey everyone sorry for the people who thought this sucked and yeah ligers are real and i just happened to be one so yay and also . . . . . wait thats it okay bye please review and i'll update from time to time!**


End file.
